


THE GAY CLUB

by chaoticism



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is bi, F/F, M/M, also lots of stenbrough, beverly is a lesbian, bill is pan, eddie is gay, just a lot of nonsense tbh, mike is pan, richie is bi, stan is polysexual, the losers are aged up, they're like 16/17, this felt necessary, whew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticism/pseuds/chaoticism
Summary: the losers have a group chat





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SPECIAL THANKS TO LIBIAK. I COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN SO MUCH MATERIAL WITHOUT THEM. THANK YOU, BUB.

bill: billothy

ben: eggboy

stan: s(a)tan

mike: prince charming

bev: token ginger

richie: psychic

eddie: spaghettio

 

 

**FRIDAY [2:33 AM]**

 

  _ **psychic**  changed the group chat name to: _ **_tlc_ **

 

**_token ginger: see here’s what we not gon do_ **

 

**_token ginger: we’re not gonna disrespect TLC like this_ **

 

**_token ginger: delete this, richard._ **

 

**_psychic: beverly,,,_ **

 

**_token ginger: NOW RICHARD_ **

 

**_billothy: listen to her richie_ **

 

**_spaghettio: nononono i wanna see what she’s gonna do_ **

 

**_s(a)tan: do you idiots ever sleep?_ **

 

**_billothy: why are you so mean, staniel._ **

 

**_s(a)tan: i’m tired, Billiam._ **

 

 

**_psychic_  ** _changed the group name to: **t**_ **_he gay club_ **

 

**_prince charming: richie, please._ **

 

 

 **_prince charming_ ** _changed the name to:_ **_we’re all gay except for stan_ **

 

**_s(a)tan: uhhhh_ **

 

 

 **_s(a)tan_ ** _change the name of the group to:_ **_the gay club_ **

 

**_billothy: i just chiekmd_ **

 

**_token giner: STANLEY ISSAC URIS_ **

 

**_spaghettio: this is the best day of my life_ **

 

**_s(a)tan: yes, mother?_ **

 

**_token ginger: i’m so proud of you, idiot._ **

 

**_billothy: stan it’s two am and you choose to com eout nOW_ **

 

**_EGGBOY: what the fuck is oging on_ **

 

**_psychic: i’ve been scraming for the last five minutes_ **

 

**_spaghettio: scraming_ **

 

**_token ginger: scraming_ **

 

**_s(a)tan: scraming_ **

 

**_psychic: BULLIES_ **

 

**_prince charming: way to shut me up stan_ **

 

**_s(a)tan: <3_ **

 

**_s(a)tan: Now, please. For the Love of God, go to sleep._ **

 

**_billothy: goodnight guys!_ **

 

**_token ginger: goodnight my angels._ **

 

**_EGGBOY: night you guys_ **

 

**_prince charming: night gays_ **

 

**_spaghettio: beverly you softie_ **

 

**_token ginger: shut the fuck up_ **

 

**_psychic: good night eddie. dream of me._ **

 

**_spaghettio: no_ **

 

**_psychic: oof_ **

 

 

**SATURDAY [12:34 PM]**

 

 

 ** _psychic_** changed their name _**queer**_ _ **icon**_

 

**_queer icon: sup heteros_ **

 

**_s(a)tan: Insulting._ **

 

**_billothy: IF YOU EVER CALL ME STRAIGHT AGAIN RICHIE I SWEAR TO GOD_ **

 

**_s(a)tan: I'M_**

 

**_queer icon: BILLIAM 'TWAS A JOKE_ **

 

**_token ginger: you will not win me over with your use of "twas"_ **

 

**_queer icon: twasn't trying to_ **

 

**_spaghettio: can you two make pop culture references somewhere else?_ **

 

**_queer icon: no??_ **

 

**_token ginger: haha shut up eddie_**

 

**_spaghettio: ugh. richie if you ever call me straight again i will shove a stick so far up your ass you’ll be tasting wood till christmas_ **

 

**_queer icon: that's kinky eddie spaghetti_ **

 

 

**_[PRIVATE MESSAGES: queer icon + token ginger]_**

 

**_token ginger: gay_ **

 

**_token ginger: G AY_ **

 

**_queer icon: i hate you_ **

 

**_token ginger: that’s false_ **

 

**_queer icon: ... damn it_ **

 

 

 

**_[GROUP CHAT: THE GAY CLUB]_ **

 

**_spaghetti: STOP_ **

 

**_billothy: ok, so the movie is at three, who all is going?_ **

 

**_s(a)tan: ahem_**

 

**_queer icon: of course he is_ **

 

**_queer icon: but hi i’m going_ **

 

**_token ginger: i’m in._ **

 

**_prince charming: can’t, have a date_ **

 

**_EGGBOY: with whom_ **

 

**_prince charming: beN_ **

 

**_EGGBOY: hahahhaha_ **

 

**_spahettio: cuuuteee_ **

 

**_queer icon: not as cute as you_ **

 

**_spaghettio: The Stick_ **

 

**_s(a)tan: he’s gonna get ya._ **

 

**_billothy: that’d be way better than a movie_ **

 

**_queer icon: i hate everyone except for ben and mike_ **

 

**_EGGBOY: love you too, ricardo._ **

 

 ** _queer icon_** _changed their name to_ **_ricardo_ **

 

**_ricardo: i’m a new man_ **

 

**_billiam: ricardo, nice to meet you_ **

 

**_s(a)tan: I don’t… this isn’t… no._ **

 

 

**_[PRIVATE MESSAGES: spaghettio + billiam]_**

 

**_spaghettio: i hate him_ **

 

**_biliam: no you don’t_ **

 

**_billiam: saying you’ll shove a stick up his ass isn’t exactly flirting, eddie-bear._ **

 

**_spaghettio: neither is choking when he tells you he’s not straight._ **

 

**_billiam: fuck you eddison._ **

 

 

**_[GROUP CHAT: THE GAY CLUB]_ **

 

 

> **_spaghettio_** _changed their name to:_ **_eddison_ **

 

**_ricardo: eddie if you wanted to start a new life with me you could have just asked._ **

 

 

 **_s(a)tan_ ** _changed their name to:_ **_spice_ **

 

 **_token ginger_ ** _changed their name to:_ **_lesbian_ **

 

**_spice: nice, bev._ **

 

**_lesbian: thanks bub_ **

 

**_lesbian: stanny you always use proper punctuation n shit. you sir are a legend._ **

 

**_spice: I enjoy being correct._ **

 

**_ricardo: we know_ **

 

**_lesbian: we know_ **

 

**_eddison: we know_ **

 

**_billiam: we know_ **

 

**_EGGBOY: huh_ **

 

**_prince charming: we know_ **

 

**_spice: I love you guys._ **

 

**_billiam: what_ **

 

**_lesbian: stan being soft??_ **

 

**_ricardo: no one say anything you’ll ruin it_ **

 

**_eddison: i take it back, THIS is the best day of my life_ **

 

**_ricardo: the best day of my life was when your mom finally told me she loves me eddie spaghetti_ **

 

**_eddison: where are you at right now?_ **

 

**_ricardo: why?_ **

 

**_lesbian: oh no_ **

 

**_billiam: beverly hush_ **

 

**_eddison: i’m gonna choke you the fuck out_ **

 

**_spice: UUHHH_ **

 

**_billiam: ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod_ **

 

**_lesbian: eiwnfhwhnfkwejbjw_ **

 

**_ricardo: how do you know i don’t like that??_ **

 

**_eddison: RICHIE_ **

 

**_billiam: MILK CAME OUT OF MY NOSE_ **

 

**_spice: I Cannot Fucking Breathe._ **

 

**_lesbian: WHERE ARE BEN AND MIKE_ **

 

**_spice: BEVERLY_**

 

**_lesbian: WHAT_**

 

**_ricardo: wait what movie are we watching?_ **

 

 

**SATURDAY [2:30 PM]**

 

**_billiam: stan do you need a ride?_ **

 

**_ricardo: i see how it is_ **

 

**_spice: yeah, thanks._ **

 

**_billiam: no problem. what about you bev_**

 

**_lesbian: yes, my darling. i thank you ever so graciously._ **

 

**_billiam: bev please_**

 

**_spice: right, well…_ **

 

**_eddison: bill, can you pick me up too?_ **

 

**_billiam: yeah, for sure._ **

 

**_lesbian: look at billy being all punctually correct_**

 

**_billiam: it’s because of stan_ **

 

**_eddison: oh, believe me we know_ **

 

 

**_[PRIVATE MESSAGE: billiam + eddison]_ **

 

**_billiam: the stick is gonna go up YOUR ass_ **

 

**_eddison: BILL JUBOENWEJ_ **

 

**_billiam: cuT IT THE FUCK OUT_ **

 

**_eddison: but you love him so muchhhhh_ **

 

**_eddison: it’s so cuuuttteeee_ **

 

**_billiam: i want to die_ **

 

 

**_[PRIVATE MESSAGE: billiam + ricardo]_ **

 

**_ricardo: when are you gonna tell stan you have a crush on him_ **

 

**_billiam: RICHARD ANDREW TOZIER_ **

 

**_ricardo: what_ **

 

**_ricado: i can do that too_ **

 

**_ricardo: WILLIAM STEVEN DENBROUGH_ **

 

**_ricardo: see?_ **

 

**_billiam: i DO NOT have a crush on stan_ **

 

**_ricardo: liar_ **

 

**_billiam: fuck you_ **

 

**_billiam: you have a crush on eddie_ **

 

**_ricardo: ok,,,, whats ur point?_ **

 

**_billiam: …_ **

 

**_billiam: ok so maybe i do_ **

 

**_ricardo: [pretendstobesurprised.gif]_ **

 

**_billiam: IM LEAVING_ **

 

**_ricardo: BUT WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TELL HIM_ **

 

**_billiam: when i die_ **

 

**_ricardo: i can make arrangements for that_ **

 

**_billiam: RICHIE_ **


	2. x-games mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bev and stan quote vines and have a heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bill: billiam  
> ben: EGGBOY  
> mike: prince charming  
> eddie: eddison  
> beverly: lesbian  
> stan: spice  
> richie: ricardo 
> 
> FOR LANA

**SUNDAY [12:49 AM]**

 

 

 

 

**_[PRIVATE MESSAGE: EGGBOY + prince charming]_ **

 

**_EGGBOY: mike_ **

 

**_EGGBOY: mikE_ **

 

**_EGGBOY: MICHAEL_ **

 

**_prince charming: YES BEN WHAT IS IT_ **

 

**_EGGBOY: i love you_ **

 

**_prince charming: ,,,_ **

 

**_EGGBOY: are you blushing_ **

 

**_prince charming: NO FUCK YOU_ **

 

 

 

 

**_[GROUP CHAT: THE GAY CLUB]_ **

 

 

**_lesbian: children_ **

 

**_ricardo: hullo_ **

 

**_spice: yes, mom?_ **

 

**_lesbian: y’know, stan. i actually like it when you call me mom_**

 

_**spice: WHAT?** _

 

**_spice: WHY?_**

 

**_lesbian: nevermind all that_ **

 

**_spice: BEV_**

  

**_billiam: staniel_ **

 

**_spice: billothy_ **

 

**_billiam: why are you awake?_ **

 

**_spice: I Have No Idea_ **

 

**_eddison: calm down, jaden smith._ **

 

_**spice: eddie, he is a legend.** _

 

**_ricardo: I WAS JUST WITH EDDIE_ **

 

**_eddison: jesus fuck richie_ **

 

**_lesbian: RICHIE WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON_ **

 

**_eddison: yOUR SON_ **

 

**_ricardo: nothing yet ;)_ **

 

**_eddison: NOTHING EVER._ **

 

**_ricardo: haha, he’s right we went to the grocery store to buy brownie mix_ **

 

**_eddison: richie’s high_ **

 

**_ricardo: AM NOT_ **

 

**_lesbian: and you didn’t share with me?????_ **

 

**_spice: rude_ **

 

**_billiam: sTANIEL DO YOU SMOKE_ **

 

**_lesbian: CHRIS, IS THAT A WEED?_ **

 

**_spice: nO, THIs is A crAYOn_ **

 

**_lesbian: I’M calling the pOLICE_ **

 

**_spice: *beep beep beep*_ **

 

**_lesbian: [x-files theme plays in the bg] 9-1-1 what’s your emergency?_ **

 

**_EGGBOY: THAT’S MY FAVORITE VINE_ **

 

**_prince charming: it’s true he quotes it every other day._ **

 

**_spide: *does a kickflip*_ **

 

**_lesbian: oH MUH gUHd he on x-games mode_ **

 

**_ricardo: bev stan how do you know so many vines by heart_ **

 

**_lesbian: it’s a gift_ **

 

**_spice: I was gonna say that.._ **

 

**_lesbian: OUR MINDS STANLEY_ **

 

**_spice: Too Powerful._ **

 

**_billiam: can i just say how much i love stan and bev’s friendship_ **

 

**_ricardo: yes yes i love it too_ **

 

**_eddison: they’re the sassiest so they balance each other out._ **

 

**_EGGBOY: i’m glad they have each other to finish the vine quotes and judge people_ **

 

**_EGGBOY: y’know, together._ **

 

**_spice: We Have Fans, Beverly._ **

 

**_lesbian: Indeed We Do, Stanley._ **

 

**_lesbian: stan, come over_ **

 

**_spice: it’s past midnight, Bev._ **

 

**_lesbian: i’m bored :(_ **

 

**_spice: we’re gonna hang out later on anyways?_ **

 

**_lesbian: i wanna hangout now??_ **

 

**_lesbian: if bill asked you, you’d go._ **

 

**_spice: yes, Beverly. That’s because Bill lives five doors down from me._ **

 

 

**_[PRIVATE MESSAGE: lesbian + spice]_ **

 

**_spice: STOP EXPOSING ME_ **

 

**_lesbian: oh, stanielle_ **

 

**_spice: Please, No._ **

 

**_lesbian: BUT YOU LIKE HIM SO MUCH AND HE LIKES YOU SO MUCH_ **

 

**_spice: Stop…._ **

 

**_lesbian: It’s true, Stan._ **

  

**_spice: Nonononononono_**

 

**_lesbian: stan_ **

 

**_spice: he doesn't, ok._ **

 

**_lesbian: calm down_ **

 

**_spice: ... Sorry_**

 

**_lesbian: don’t apologize bub_**

 

  

 

**_[GROUP CHAT: THE GAY CLUB]_ **

 

 

**_ricardo: i’m so fucking tired._ **

 

**_eddison: yet here you are, texting when you could be sleeping._ **

 

**_ricardo: why would i sleep when i can cuddle your mom all night_ **

 

**_eddison: i hate you_ **

 

**_ricardo: k sure_ **

 

**_billiam: staniel_ **

 

**_spice: oui?_**

 

**_billiam: georgie asked when you were coming over again_ **

 

**_spice: why is Georgie awake??_ **

 

**_billiam: fuck if i know_ **

 

**_spice: … I can be over tomorrow after Bev’s._ **

 

**_billiam: k cool_ **

 

**_billiam: this kid just got so excited_ **

 

**_spice: tell him to go to sleep or I won’t come_ **

 

**_lesbian: OOOH TELL HIM STAN_ **

 

**_eddison: stan you’re such a dad_ **

 

**_ricardo: DADDY_ **

 

**_spice: Never Again_ **

 

**_spice: you guys are so exhausting, why haven't I left this group chat yet?_**

 

**_billiam: do it, you won't_**

 

_**spice: Fuck You, Bill.** _

 

**_billiam: time and place?_ **

 

_**ricardo: OH** _

 

 _ **lesbian: BILL**_  

 

**_spice: rest in peace, my beloved Bill Denbrough. smh_**

 

 

**_[PRIVATE MESSAGE: billiam + eddison]_ **

 

**_billiam: BELOVED?_ **

 

**_billiam: I WISH I WAS DEAD??_ **

 

**_eddison: LMAOFSJF_ **

 

**_billiam: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE ON THIS DAY_ **

 

**_eddison: uhhhh he likes you duh_ **

 

**_eddison: remember when you thought he was a het™ and you’d get angry every time he’d tell you something cute in a joking way_ **

 

**_billiam: yes, eddie._ **

 

**_eddison: well, now that we know he’s not straight, we know those were flirting words_ **

 

**_billiam:…… fuck you’re right_ **

 

**_eddison: lmao i know_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate myself so bad for making this a thing but it's so great


	3. NARUTO RUN AWAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rebecca: how do you guys flirt?  
> elaine: certainly not how YOU flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR ASTERIA 
> 
> this really shows how much of a trash human being i am whew

**SUNDAY [10:22 PM]**

 

 

**_[GROUP CHAT: THE GAY CLUB]_ **

 

 **_ricardo_ ** _changed their name to_ **_rebecca_ **

 

 **_eddison_ ** _changed their name to_ **_elaine_ **

 

 **_billiam_ ** _changed their name to_ **_britanny_ **

 

 **_prince charming_ ** _changed their name to_ **_melissa_ **

 

 **_EGGBOY_ ** _changed their name to_ **_bonnie_ **

 

 **_lesbian_ ** _changed their name to_ **_brad_ **

 

**_britanny: STAN_ **

 

**_spice: no_ **

 

**_brad: yes_ **

 

**_spice: I don’t want to_ **

 

_**britanny: please** _

 

 _ **britanny: stan plllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaassssseeeeee**_  

 

 

**_spice: I will cut you_ **

 

**_britanny: no you won’t you love me too much_ **

 

**_spice: debatable_ **

 

**_britanny: as of when?_ **

 

**_spice: right now_ **

 

**_brad: change your name, best friend :((_ **

 

**_spice: I don’t want to :((_ **

 

**_elaine: my name is ugly_ **

 

**_rebecca: good thing you aren’t ;)_ **

 

**_rebecca: EDDIE JUST PUNCHED ME!! BEV!!_ **

 

**_brad: eh_ **

 

**_brad: billothy_ **

 

**_britanny: bevemy_ **

 

**_brad: who the FUCK spells britanny like that??_ **

 

**_britanny: my cousin :(((_ **

 

**_spice: stop bullying my son, bevemy_ **

 

**_brad: sorry, staniel._ **

 

**_melissa: are you guys coming to my game on friday?_ **

 

**_brad: uh yes?_ **

 

**_spice: why wouldn’t we?_ **

 

**_elaine: I’VE BEEN PLANNING AROUND THAT DAY FOR THE LONGEST_ **

 

**_rebecca: i can confirm_ **

 

**_bonnie: yeS I’LL BE THE ONE SCREAMING “NUMBER 44 IS MY BOYFRIEND”_ **

 

**_elaine: CCCUUTTTEEE_ **

 

**_rebecca: eddie this could be us but u play too much_ **

 

**_elaine: fuck off, richard._ **

 

**_spice: wait,, what?_ **

 

**_britanny: sshh_ **

 

**_spice: Do Not Shush Me, Bill._ **

****

**_britanny: you’re cute_ **

 

**_spice: I know_ **

 

**_brad: DAMN HE GOTCHU THERE_ **

 

**_elaine: me fucking too, stan_ **

 

 

**_[PRIVATE MESSAGES: brad + spice]_ **

 

 

**_spice: I’M HAVING AN ANXIETY ATTACK. MY FACE IS ALL RED, I CAN HEAR MY HEART PUMPING IN MY EARS_ **

 

**_brad: this is the cutest shit i’ve ever seen in my Life_ **

 

**_spice: BEVERLY, PLEASE._**

 

**_brad: THATS FLIRTING BITCH_ **

 

**_spice: oh my god_ **

 

 

**_[GROUP CHAT: THE GAY CLUB]_ **

 

 

**_rebecca: *breathes*_ **

 

**_spice: BITCH, DO YOU EVER SHUT THE FUCK UP?_**

 

**_brad: what’d she do?_ **

 

**_spice: this bitch gon’ brEATHE_ **

 

**_brad: *sucks teeth* she stay doing some annoying shit_ **

 

**_britanny: do you guys plan this or does it just happen_ **

 

**_spice: it just Happens_ **

 

**_brad: we’re that good_ **

 

**_bonnie: just when i think this group chat can’t get anymore magical._ **

 

**_melissa: it’s magical because you’re here_ **

 

**_rebecca: hol yshit_ **

 

**_elaine: damn_ **

 

**_britanny: wow_ **

 

**_brad: fuck it up, son_ **

 

**_spice: uhp_ **

 

**_britanny: YALL ARE SO CUTE I HATE YOU_ **

 

**_bonnie: no you don’t_ **

 

**_britanny: no i don’t_ **

 

**_britanny: you two are so_ **

 

**_spice: wow_ **

 

**_britanny: yes_ **

 

**_spice: mother_ **

 

**_brad: yes darling_ **

 

**_spice: I want what they have_ **

 

**_brad: well honey, one day when a nice person comes along maybe you’ll be able to have it_ **

 

**_elaine: AND SCENE_ **

 

**_spice: you didn’t see it, but I bowed_ **

 

**_brad: i can confirm_ **

 

**_rebecca: HEY HOW DO YOU GUYS FLIRT_ **

 

**_elaine: certainly not how YOU flirt_**

 

**_rebecca: nO ONE ASKED YOU EDWARD_ **

 

**_elaine: but_ **

 

**_rebecca: hush_ **

 

**_beverly: i just kinda start talking and smile and then compliment the shit out of her_ **

 

**_britanny: idk people just find me charming_ **

 

**_rebecca: seriously?_ **

 

**_britanny: y’know what richie_ **

 

**_rebecca: I WAS BEING GENUINE_ **

 

**_spice: I just kinda admire from afar and then run the fuck away if they catch me looking_ **

 

**_rebecca: jesus stan_ **

 

**_brad: is it a naruto run_ **

 

**_spice: bEV_ **

 

**_brad: DO U NARUTO RUN AWAY FROM YOUR CRUSH_ **

 

**_britanny: i can’t breathe_ **

 

**_melissa: you guys are we still getting pizza_ **

 

**_brad: yeah my car is out of the shop so i’ll be over in 15 w ben_ **

 

**_spice: Eddie, don’t forget you’re picking me and Richie up_ **

 

**_elaine: i couldn’t never forget :)_ **

 

**_rebecca: eXCUSE ME? are you taking us to little caesar’s beause youre hot and i’m ready!_ **

 

**_elaine: the stick, richie._ **

 

**_spice: you’re gonna make us lose our ride, richie_ **

 

**_bonnie: are we really going to little caesar’s…._ **

 

**_britanny: no_ **

 

**_bonnie: ok phew_ **

 

**_elaine: well then where are we going?_ **

 

**_rebecca: idk but i can tell you what’s on the menu_ **

 

**_elaine: what’s that, trashmouth?_ **

 

**_rebecca: me-n-u_ **

 

**_spice: RICHIE_ **

 

**_elaine: you just lost your ride_ **

 

**_elaine: sorry stan_ **

 

**_rebecca: AW COME ON EDS_ **

 

**_spice: WHAT THE FUCK, RICHARD._ **

 

**_brad: GOD I LOVE YOU_ **

 

**_spice: ;)_ **

 

**_bonnie: nice one, richie_ **

 

**_melissa: ben,,,,_ **

 

**_bonnie: what? it made me laugh!_ **

 

**_rebecca: ok, eddie. i’m sorry. how about you go to mcdonald’s and i go to burger king_ **

 

**_elaine: what? why?_ **

 

**_rebecca: i’ll have it my way and you’ll be lovin’ it!_ **

 

**_[ELAINE LEFT THE GROUP CHAT]_ **

 

**_spice: and that, lady and gentlemen, is how NOT to flirt._ **

 

**_rebecca: ok no one tell eddie but he’s cute_ **

 

**_spice: *gasp*_ **

 

**_brad: [pretendstobeshocked.gif]_ **

 

**_rebecca: QUIT ROBBING MY MEMES, BEVERLY._ **

 

**_brad: WHAT THE FUCK IS UP KYLE NO WHAT THE FUCK IS UP BRO_**

 

**_rebecca: i wish i could hate you_ **

 

**_brad: no you don’t_ **

 

**_spice: should we add him back?_ **

 

**_britanny: give him some time he’s frustrated._ **

 

**_rebecca: sexually?_ **

 

**_brad: DID YOU JUST QUOTE TEEN WOLF_ **

 

 

**_[PRIVATE MESSAGE: elaine + britanny]_ **

 

 

**_brittany: r u ok_ **

 

**_elaine: i hate that they worked_ **

 

**_britanny: EFJWKJSDKJ_ **

 

**_elaine: I KNOW_ **

 

**_britanny: add you back tomorrow after school?_ **

 

**_elaine: yeah thanks._ **

 

 

**_[GROUP CHAT: THE GAY CLUB]_ **

 

 

**_rebecca: I Literally Have No Idea Who That Is._ **

 

**_brad: yes u do, you binged all six seasons the other day with me and stan._ **

 

**_spice: you got So Mad after season three_ **

 

**_rebecca: EVERYTHING WENT TO SHIT AFTER SEASON THREE_ **

 

**_spice: calm down, Rich._ **

 

**_rebecca: why should i???_ **

 

**_spice: because I love you_ **

 

**_rebecca: oh my god,,,_ **

 

**_brad: YES STAN._ **

 

**_rebecca: i’m fucking crying_ **

 

**_rebecca: i miss HER_ **

 

**_spice: this was a one-time thing_ **

 

**_rebecca: i took screenshots so i can savor it forever_ **

 

**_spice: RICHIE, I TELL YOU I LOVE YOU ALL THE TIME._ **

 

**_rebecca: YEAH BUT NOT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE ELSE_ **

 

**_melissa: SOFTSOFTSOFTSFOT_ **

 

**_spice: I’M NOT SOFT_ **

 

**_britanny: k sure_ **

 

 

**_[PRIVATE MESSAGE: brad + britanny]_ **

 

 

**_brad: u jealous yet?_ **

 

**_britanny: why would i be jealous??_ **

 

**_brad: shut the fuck up, bill_ **

 

**_brad: i KNOW_ **

 

**_britanny: know what?_ **

 

**_brad: OH COME ON_ **

 

**_britanny: what is happening_ **

 

**_brad: bill, i know you like stan_ **

 

**_britanny: WHAT LMAO_ **

 

**_britanny: LLLMMAAAOOOO_ **

 

 

**_[PRIVATE MESSAGE: elaine + britanny]_ **

 

**_britanny: BEVERLY FUCKING KNOWS_ **

 

**_elaine: about your very obvious crush on stan? everyone knows_ **

 

**_britanny: FUCK_ **

 

 

**_[PRIVATE MESSAGE: brad + britanny]_ **

 

**_brad: you’re not good lying even if it’s over text_ **

 

**_britanny: fuck you beverly_ **

 

**_brad: SO YOU ADMIT IT_ **

 

**_britanny: UUUUGGHHHHH_ **

 

**_brad: hehehehehe_ **

 

**_brad: so ur jealous_ **

 

**_britanny: YES BEVERLY_ **

 

**_brad: HAHA_ **

 

**_brad: ok but don’t be, richie is like,, infatuated with eddie_ **

 

**_britanny: I KNOW BUT I CAN’T HELP IT_ **

 

**_britanny: i’m upset_ **

 

**_brad: aaaawwww, it’s ok bub_ **

 

**_britanny: it’s not, i feel like a cliche_ **

 

**_britanny: I HAVE A CRUSH ON MY BEST FRIEND AND HE DOESN’T LIKE ME BACK, THIS IS SO GREAT_ **

 

**_brad: bitch gtfo_ **

 

**_brad: you’re so damn dumb honestly, have you even tried asking him_ **

 

**_britanny: WHY WOULD I DO THAT??_ **

 

**_brad: I D I O T_ **

 

**_brad: GOD YOU ARE JUST SO DUMB_ **

 

**_britanny: STOP YELLING AT ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW BEVERLY_ **

 

**_brad: what…._ **

 

**_brad: BITCH FUCK YOU FOR EVEN THINKING YOU;RE NOT INTELLIGENT_ **

 

**_britanny: BUT YOU JUST_ **

 

**_brad: shut the fuck up_ **

 

**_brad: you are smart, you are beautiful, you are brave, now tell stan_ **

 

**_britanny: thank you, aND n O_ **

 

**_brad: I HATE_ **

 

 

**_[GROUP CHAT: THE GAY CLUB]_ **

 

 

 **_britanny_ ** _changed their name to_ **_anxious_ **

 

**_spice: why?_ **

 

**_spice: you ok?_ **

 

**_anxious: no it’s beverly’s fault._ **

 

**_spice:WHAT THE FUCK, BEST FRIEND._ **

 

**_brad: UUHHHH_ **

 

**_spice: bev, what’d you fucking do?_**

 

**_brad: NOTHING_ **

 

**_brad: BILL WHAT THE FUCK_ **

 

**_anxious: shuwbduqbuw stan, it’s ok._ **

 

**_spice: beverly, i’m coming over._ **

 

**_brad: STAN IT’S 11_ **

 

**_spice: already en route_ **

 

**_brad: fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ **

 

**_brad: if you don’t hear from me it’s because stan kILLED MY GAY ASS_ **

 

**_anxious: stan, please don’t kill bev._ **

 

**_spice: I’M NOT GONNA KILL YOUR DRAMATIC GAY ASS, I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU._ **

 

**_brad: oh ok_ **

 

 **_brad_ ** _changed their name to_ **_lesbian_ **

 

**_lesbian: i missed it._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love beverly marsh, nothing further.


	4. DOG-COW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers Become Monarchs and The Legendary Trio (Richie, Bev, and Stan) Live On.

> MONDAY [2:16 PM]

 

>  
> 
> **_anxious_ ** _added_ **_elaine_ ** _back into the group_
> 
>  

**_rebecca: eddie-bear!!!!_ **

 

**_elaine: i will leave again_ **

 

**_rebecca: no you wont_ **

 

**_lesbian: he gotchu there_ **

 

**_spice: bev, go buy the cookie dough._ **

 

**_lesbian: im on my way to get it right now_ **

 

**_spice: no, you’re not._ **

 

**_lesbian: no im not_ **

 

**_rebecca: i’ll go with her. chocolate chip or sugar cookies?_ **

 

**_spice: chocolate chip, we’re not cavemen._ **

 

**_lesbian: GOD I LOVE YOU._ **

 

**_spice: i know_ **

 

**_anxious: hmm?_ **

 

**_spice: billy, who was that woman you were speaking to?_ **

 

 

> **_anxious_ ** _changed their name to_ **_pan legend._ **
> 
>  

**_pan legend: tanya morris_ **

 

**_pan legend: she asked me out_ **

 

**_lesbian: DAMN BILLIAM GET SOME_ **

 

**_spice: !!!_ **

 

 

> **_elaine_ ** _changed their name to_ **_gay trash_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_rebecca_ ** _changed_ **_gay trash’s_ ** _name to_ **_gay treasure_ **

 

**_gay treasure: WHAT THE FUCK YOU CAN DO THAT??_ **

 

**_rebecca: eds stop asking stupid questions_ **

 

**_lesbian: as eddie once said, this is the best day of my life_ **

 

**_spice: the cookies, beverly. the cookies._ **

 

**_lesbian: stanny i’ll get you your fucking cookies, now remove the stick from your ass_ **

 

**_rebecca: IS IT EDDIE’S STICK??_ **

 

**_pan legend: FUCK_ **

 

 

> **_rebecca_ ** _changed their name to_ **_bi king_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_spice_ ** _changed their name to_ **_poly prince_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_lesbian_ ** _changed their name to_ **_lesbian queen_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_melissa_ ** _changed their name to_ **_pan king_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_bonnie_ ** _changed their name to_ **_bi softie_ **
> 
>  

**_pan legend: aw??_ **

 

**_poly prince: aw indeed_ **

 

**_pan legend: hey, stan_ **

 

**_poly prince: Yes, William?_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: whoa_ **

 

**_pan legend: you free tomorrow?_ **

 

 

> **_bi king_ ** _changed the group name to_ **_THE GAY ROYALTY_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_gay treasure_ ** _changed their name to_ **_gay prince_ **
> 
>  

 

 

> **_[PRIVATE MESSAGE: lesbian queen + poly prince]_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: stan…_ **

 

**_poly prince: ?_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: you ok?_ **

 

**_poly prince: Why wouldn’t I be?_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: you’re back to typing with proper puncuation and grammar._ **

 

**_poly prince: I guess I can’t drop some habits._ **

 

**_lesbian queen: I don’t think he said yes, Stan._ **

 

**_poly prince: Doesn’t matter._ **

 

**_poly prince: Gotta go. I’ll see you and Richie later._ **

 

**_lesbian queen: Stan_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: Stan, seriously?_ **

 

 

 

> **_[GROUP CHAT: THE GAY ROYALTY]_ **

 

**_bi king: hey eddie, wanna be a gay king? ;)_ **

 

**_gay prince: go fuck yourself, tozier._ **

 

**_bi king: ok, but not now._ **

 

**_lesbian queen: BIG MOOF_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: moof_ **

 

**_pan legend: what animal goes “moof”_ **

 

**_pan legend: beverly_ **

 

**_bi king: a dog_ **

 

**_bi king: a cow_ **

 

**_bi king: a dog-cow_ **

 

**_bi king: a dow_ **

 

**_gay prince: A COW GOES MOO NOT MOOF YOU AIRHEAD_ **

 

**_gay prince: i hate this gc_ **

 

**_lesbian: A DOG COW_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: I CANNOT BREATHE_ **

 

**_bi king: A COW GOES MOO, DOG GOES WOOF_ **

 

**_bi king: WHAT GOES MOOF?_ **

 

**_gay prince: YOURE A FUCKING DUMBASS_ **

 

**_bi king: YOUR fucking dumbass :)_ **

 

**_pan king: you guys do know that emojis exist right?_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: demons_ **

 

**_bi softie: bEV_ **

 

**_bi softie: BEVERLY WHAT_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: THEY ARE DEMONS. THEIR LITTLE YELLOW FACES ARE DEMONIC, THE DEVIL MADE THEM._ **

 

**_pan legend: BEVERLY PLEASE_ **

 

**_pan legend: where the fuck did he go_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: whomst_ **

 

**_pan legend: stan??_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: said he was busy._ **

 

**_pan legend: for tomorrow or right now_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: idk broseph_ **

 

 

 

> **_[PRIVATE MESSAGE: pan legend + poly prince]_ **

 

**_pan legend: stan_ **

 

**_pan legend: stanley_ **

 

**_pan legend: staniel_ **

 

**_pan legend: stanny_ **

 

**_poly prince: Oh, my God. What?_ **

 

**_pan legend: sorry_ **

 

**_pan legend: yOU never answered my question_ **

 

**_poly prince: oh_ **

 

**_poly prince: I don’t know. Finals are coming up and I’ve devoted exactly zero percent of my time to studying._ **

 

**_pan legend: alRIGHT_ **

 

**_poly prince: Sorry, maybe some of other time._ **

 

**_pan legend: yeah, for sure._ **

 

 

 

> **_[PRIVATE MESSAGE: pan legend + lesbian queen]_ **

 

**_pan legend: :(_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: what happened_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: god, bill. what’d you do to him._ **

 

**_pan legend: NOTHING_ **

 

**_pan legend: i messaged him and he shut me down_ **

 

**_pan legend: said he had to study_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: damn…_ **

 

**_pan legend: yeah_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: maybe he really had to study?_ **

 

**_pan legend: oh, please. when was the last time stan had to study for a test? he’s the smartest fucking person i know next to ben and mike._ **

 

**_lesbian queen: i’m sorry, billy._ **

 

**_lesbian queen: but hey you snatched a date!_ **

 

**_pan legend: i didn’t say yes to her??_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: what, why?_ **

 

**_pan legend: a lot of reasons really. i’m kinda busy, and I’M IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND._ **

 

**_lesbian queen: … word_ **

 

 

 

> **_[PRIVATE MESSAGE: bi king + poly prince]_ **

 

**_bi king: BABE_ **

 

**_poly prince: Richie, no._ **

 

**_bi king: BBABBBBYYYY_ **

 

**_bi king: I. LOVE. YOU. BABBYY._ **

 

 **_poly pricne:_ ** . **_... Thank you_ ** .

 

**_bi king: it’s what i’m here for_ **

 

**_bi king: you doing alright man?_ **

 

**_poly king: Yeah. I’m overreacting._ **

 

**_bi king: no youre not_ **

 

**_bi king: i know if eddie wouldve said something like that id be heartbroken_ **

 

**_poly prince: I’ll be fine, Rich. Seriously._ **

 

**_bi king: i’m coming over early_ **

 

**_poly prince: Why?_ **

 

**_bi king: to make sure youre really ok_ **

 

**_poly king: Richie_ **

 

**_bi king: I’m already on my way._ **

 

 

 

> **_[PRIVATE MESSAGE: bi king + lesbian queen]_ **

 

**_bi king: BEVVIE DARLING_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: YES RICHIE_ **

 

**_bi king: heading over to stan’s. go get the goddamn cookie dough._ **

 

**_lesbian queen: thanks rich_ **

 

**_bi king: for what?_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: looking out for him. i know that you would’ve done it regardless but just_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: thanks_ **

 

**_bi king: we’re fucking soft_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: yeah we fucking are_ **

 

 

> **_[PRIVATE MESSAGE: pan legend + gay prince]_ **

 

**_gay prince: bill_ **

 

**_gay prince: i fucking love richie_ **

 

**_pan legend: congratulations on finally figuring that shit out_ **

 

**_gay prince: should i tell him??_ **

 

**_gay prince: like he flirts with me a lot but i can never tell if it’s a joke or not_ **

 

**_pan legend: EDDIE IVE BEEN TELLING YOU TO TELL HIM FOR TWO YEARS_ **

 

**_gay prince: BUT ITS DIFFERENT NOW_ **

 

**_pan legend: J E S US_ **

 

 ** _pan legend: yes you should_** **_tell him_**

 

**_gay prince: you gonna tell stan?_ **

 

**_pan legend: soon, yeah._ **

 

**_gay prince: you’ve been saying soon for a long time now, billy boy._ **

 

**_pan legend: i know but i mean it now_ **

 

**_pan legend: i have to_ **

 

**_gay prince: good._ **

 

**_gay prince: OK IM TELLING RICHIE_ **

 

**_pan legend: GOOD LUCK LITTLE EDDIE_ **

 

**_gay prince: never again_ **

 

**_pan legend: i’m sorrh_ **

 

 

 

> **_[GROUP CHAT: THE GAY ROYALTY]_ **

 

**_gay prince: Tozier we have to talk_ **

 

**_bi softie: CAPITAL T IN TOZIER ITS SERIOUS_ **

 

**_bi king: you’re right benny boy. it must be_ **

 

**_bi softie: benny boy :’)_ **

 

**_bi king: god benjamin please, i’m trying not get soft_ **

 

**_bi king: GOD MY MIND IS SO POWERFUL_ **

 

**_pan king: richie, not while talking to my boyfriend_ **

 

**_bi king: deepest apologies my lord_ **

 

**_pan king: proceed._ **

 

**_bi king: I can’t right now, eddie spaghetti. gotta go see stan._ **

 

**_gay prince: just... whenever you’re free_ **

 

**_bi king: YOUR BOY IS FINALLY GETTING LUCKY_ **

 

**_gay prince: jesus_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: hey do u guys think if i asked lola from spanish out she’d say yes_ **

 

**_gay prince: does she swing for you team?_ **

 

**_lesbian: i think she swings for every team like billy and mike_ **

 

**_bi king: thEN GO FOR IT??_ **

 

**_bi softie: honestly beverly_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: I SAID I THINK_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: I COULD BE WRONG_ **

 

**_gay prince: u right...._ **

 

**_lesbian queen: disregarding that._ **

 

**_lesbian queen: imma ease my way into it mañana_ **

 

**_gay prince: beverly do not try to speak spanish around her, you sound terrible when you do_ **

 

**_bi king: yeah he’s right, bev_ **

 

**_bi softie: hate to agree but..._ **

 

**_pan legend: sorry, b._ **

 

**_lesbian queen: WOW???_ **

 

**_bi king: BEVERLY THE FUCKING COOKIE DOUGH_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: IM GOING TO GET IT RIGHT NOW. JESUS CHRIST, RICHARD._ **

 

**_bi king: YOU. ARE. STILL. AT. SCHOOL._ **

 

**_lesbian queen: F YCK HOW DO YUOU AND STAN ALWAYS FUCKNN KNOW_ **

 

**_bi king: we just assume and always end up being correct_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: fuck._ **


	5. GAY, POLY, BI, OH MY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone's getting lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR SAVANNAH
> 
> reddie, stenbrough, loverly(??), we're out here! short chapter, but i promise the next one will be longer. you wouldn't tell someone you're in love with them over the phone would you?

 

TUESDAY [11:53 AM]

 

**_bi king: eddie spaghetti_ **

 

**_gay prince: no_ **

 

**_bi king: IT’S LUNCH TIME AND I’M FREE_ **

 

**_gay prince: oh_ **

 

**_gay prince: meet me by my car_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: i wanna come_ **

 

**_gay prince: n O_ **

 

**_bi king: aw eds come on let bev come_ **

 

**_gay prince: shut up richard_ **

 

 

**_[GROUP CHAT: GAY, POLY, BI, OH MY!]_ **

 

**_bi king: u think he’s gonna profess his undying love for me_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: i think you used profess in the wrong context_ **

 

**_poly prince: be careful crossing the street richie_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: YES PLEASE WE DON’T WANT A REPEAT OF YESTERDAY_ **

 

**_bi king: n O_ **

 

**_poly prince: fuck_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: hey stan have u spoken to bill_ **

 

**_poly prince: do i need to?_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: he’s worried about you, idiot_ **

 

**_poly prince: why?_ **

 

**_bi king: probably because youve been ghosting him for the last however many hours_ **

 

**_bi king: little billys having stan withdrawls_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: shut up richie go talk to eddie_ **

 

**_poly prince: i wish i was dead_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: N O_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: GOD STAN YOU ARE SO DUMB_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: HE LIKES YOU SO MUCH >:(_ **

 

**_poly prince: bev_ **

 

**_poly prince: i would LOVE to believe that, honestly._ **

 

**_poly prince: but i know bill, i know what he’s like when he has a crush on someone and he never does any of that with me._ **

 

**_lesbian queen: i’m gonna blow a fucking gasket_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: have you ever thought he was doing those things but completely dismissed it?_ **

 

**_poly prince: … no_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: STAN_ **

 

 

**_[PRIVATE MESSAGE: pan legend + lesbian queen]_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: are you in class?_ **

 

**_pan legend: yeah what’s up?_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: you need to tell stan_ **

 

**_pan legend: yeah bev i know_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: no i mean right now_ **

 

**_pan legend: huh???_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: YOU. NEED. TO. TELL. HIM. THAT. YOU’RE. IN. LOVE. WITH. HIM._ **

 

**_pan legend: aLRIGHT BUT WHY?_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: CAN YOU JUST TRUST ME AND DO IT, PLEASE._ **

 

**_pan legend: beverly, you’re scaring me._ **

 

**_lesbian queen: tell him you’ll meet him before i do_ **

 

**_pan legend: bev_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: listen, bill. if you keep stalling this off you’ll never do it. i know this because i know you._ **

 

**_lesbian queen: i know you don’t wanna ruin what you and stan have but in order to keep you guys from drifting apart in the future and fucking yourself up over this, you have to to tell him._ **

 

**_pan legend: ok_ **

 

**_pan legend: i’ll do it today_ **

 

**_pan legend: thanks bev_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: yeah no problem_ **

 

 

 

**_[PRIVATE MESSAGE:pan legend + poly prince]_ **

 

**_pan legend: stan_ **

 

**_pan legend: stan_ **

 

**_pan legend: STANLEY_ **

 

**_poly prince: The hell do you need, Bill? I’m in the middle of class._ **

 

**_pan legend: no, shit._ **

 

**_pan legend: we need to talk, meet me in x wing_ **

 

**_poly prince: Didn’t I just say that I’m in the middle of class??_ **

 

**_pan legend: I’ll see you in 5_ **

 

**_poly prince: Bill_ **

 

**_poly prince: Bill, seriously_ **

 

**_poly prince: Fine._ **

 

 

 

**_[PRIVATE MESSAGE: lesbian queen + poly prince]_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: you need to talk to bill_ **

 

**_poly prince: He already messaged me?_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: OH ALRIGHT NVM_ **

 

 

 

**_[PRIVATE MESSAGE: pan king + lesbian queen]_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: you know that one tweet that’s like_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: “fuck it, i’ll do it myself”_ **

 

**_pan king: mhm_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: well that’s me_ **

 

**_pan king: LMAO_ **

 

**_pan king: what’d you do bev_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: singlehandedly brought stan and bill together_ **

 

**_pan king: the fuck they’re dating?_ **

 

**_pan king: FINALLY_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: not yet_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: bill is going to talk to stan as we speak so we’ll see_ **

 

**_pan king: i hope everything goes well_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: shit me too._ **

 

 

**_[GROUP CHAT: GAY, POLY, BI, OH MY!]_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: i know you’re both busy but_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: i’m proud of you both_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: i hope everything goes well_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: also i’m gonna ask lola out sooooo_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: wish me luck._ **


	6. hewwo -bevewy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FOR VEE (with love)
> 
> staniel: Breathe.
> 
> staniel: beverly thinks you’re a furry
> 
> billothy: WHY
> 
> staniel: bweathe UwU.
> 
> billothy: STAN PLEASE
> 
> staniel: hewwo -bevewy

TUESDAY [2:33 PM]

 

**_bi king: [HOLYFUCKINGSHIT.MOV]_ **

 

**_pan legend: OH MY GOD_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: HOLY SHIT MIKE_ **

 

**_gay prince: i can’t watch it rn i’m with my mom, what happened?_ **

 

**_bi king: SO BASICALLY_ **

 

**_bi king: BOWERS COMES UP TO BEN AND STARTS FUCKING ROASTING HIM_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: SO THEN MIKE STEPS IN BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEM_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: AND GETS IN BOWERS’ FACE. AND YOU KNOW THE WHITE PRICK DIDN’T LIKE THAT._ **

 

**_lesbian queen: SO LIKE ANY WHITE PRICK WOULD, HE WENT TO DECK MIKE_ **

 

**_bi king: BUT MIKE CAUGHT HIS ARM_ **

 

**_pan legend: MIKE CAUGHT HIS FUCKING ARM_ **

 

**_poly prince: holy shit_ **

 

**_pan king: and then i promptly punched him in his nose, grabbed my boyfriend’s hand, and walked away_ **

 

**_poly prince: Is your fist ok?? It touched Bowers_ **

 

**_pan king: i disinfected it thoroughly_ **

 

**_poly prince: good_ **

 

**_poly prince: Proud of you, son._ **

 

**_pan king: Thanks, Dad :)_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: it was the greatest thing I’d ever seen_ **

 

**_bi king: second greatest**_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: ??_ **

 

**_king: beverly, you look at me every day._ **

 

**_gay prince: richie,,,_ **

 

**_bi king: don’t get jealous eds, she’s a lesbian_ **

 

**_poly king: HE USED A COMMA_ **

 

**_pan legend: holy shit_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: THIS is the greatest thing I have ever seen_ **

 

**_pan legend: beverly the saying loses it’s meaning because you say it so much._ **

 

**_bi king: no it doesnt_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: love ya rich_ **

 

**_bi king: i know ;)_ **

 

**_pan king: … so_ **

 

**_pan legend: ???_ **

 

**_pan king: bev! any new relationship news?_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: OH YEAH_ **

 

**_lesbian queen: IM SO EXCITED I FORGOT. LOLA IS PAN, SHE SAID YES!!_ **

 

**_bi king: MY GIRL!_ **

 

**_gay prince: congrats, bev_ **

 

**_poly prince: I need to meet her now._ **

 

> **_lesbian queen_ ** _changed their name to_ **_bevemy_ **

 

**_poly prince: Oh, Yes._ **

 

> **_poly prince_ ** _changed their name to_ **_staniel_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_bi king_ ** _changed their name to_ **_richiveld_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_pan legend_ ** _changed their name to_ **_billothy_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_pan king_ ** _changed their name to_ **_micholas_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_bi softie_ ** _changed their name to_ **_benoculars_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_gay prince_ ** _changed their name to_ **_eddington_ **
> 
>  

**_bevemy: God, I Just Love How In Sync We Are_ **

 

**_staniel: A Mess_ **

 

**_benoculars: so stan_ **

 

**_staniel: Yes, Son-In-Law?_ **

 

**_micholas: you made him blush_ **

 

**_staniel: good_ **

 

**_benoculars: any new events happen to you recently?_ **

 

**_staniel: Uuhhhmmmmm_ **

 

**_staniel: Yeah._ **

 

**_staniel: I passed all the AP world exam_ **

 

**_bevemy: holy shit really_ **

 

**_benoculars: BEVERLY_ **

 

**_bevemy: SHUT UP. IM SO PROUD OF YOU BABE_ **

 

**_richiveld: not surprised but very proud_ **

 

**_billothy: i’m the one??? who helped him study??_ **

 

**_eddington: YAY STANNY_ **

 

**_micholas: LMAAOOO_ **

 

**_staniel: no bill’s right he did help me study_ **

 

**_staniel: Thanks, babe._ **

 

**_bevemy: WHOOP THERE IT IS_ **

 

**_richiveld: finally_ **

 

**_eddington: [satisfied.gif]_ **

 

**_micholas: i screamed_ **

 

**_benoculars: WHIPPED_ **

 

**_billothy: yOU GUYS_ **

 

**_staniel: ANYWAYS._ **

 

**_billothy: hewikwkwowkw_ **

 

**_bevemy: i’m exhausted with the two of you ugh. thank god._ **

 

**_richiveld: is now a good time to say eddie and i are dating too?_ **

 

**_staniel: [pretendstobeshocked.gif]_ **

 

**_billothy: WHAT_ **

 

**_bevemy: THIS IS BRAND NEW INFORMATION_ **

 

**_micholas: we honestly had 0 idea_ **

 

**_benoculars: none whatsoever_ **

 

**_eddington: oh shut the fuck up_ **

 

**_bevemy: so how is this relationship thing working_ **

 

**_richiveld: I KNOW_ **

 

**_richiveld: every time stan BREATHES bill is like “i owuld fucking die for you”_ **

 

**_bevemy: owuld_ **

 

**_staniel: owuld_ **

 

**_billothy: owuld_ **

 

**_micholas: owuld_ **

 

**_benoculars: owuld_ **

 

> **_edddington_ ** _changed the group name to:_ **_owuld_ **
> 
>  

**_richiveld: YOU GUYS ARE ASSHOLES_ **

 

**_billothy: if it makes you feel any better rich…_ **

 

**_richiveld: i know im right bill._ **

 

**_bevemy: YELLED_ **

 

**_eddington: bev, isn’t lola hispanic??_ **

 

**_bevemy: yes my baby is colombian_ **

 

**_staniel: YOUR BABY_ **

 

**_staniel: SINCE WHEN IS SHE YOUR BABY_ **

 

**_staniel: BEVERLY YOU MET HER YESTERDAY_ **

 

**_billothy: he’s typing so hard_ **

 

**_richiveld: how do u know? ur with me?_ **

 

**_billothy: i know him._ **

 

**_bevemy: CORRECTION STANNY BOY I MET HER SIX MONTHS AND THREE AND A HALF WEEKS AGO_ **

 

**_eddington: shut the fUCK up_ **

 

**_micholas: I CANNOT STAND YOU BEVERLY_ **

 

**_richiveld: so damn extra_ **

 

**_staniel: Bill, stop laughing._ **

 

**_billothy: i brEATHED_ **

 

**_richiveld: he’s laughing like an idiot_ **

 

**_staniel: Mm_ **

 

**_billothy: richie’s out here exposing folks_ **

 

**_staniel: It’s what you deserve._ **

 

**_billothy: I GIVE YOU ALL THE LOVE IN MY HEART_ **

 

**_billothy: AND YOU ATTACK ME LIKE THIS_ **

 

**_eddington: trouble in paaarrraaaddiissseee_ **

 

**_bevemy: shut_ **

 

**_richiveld: eddie shut up_ **

 

**_micholas: ??? unnecessary_ **

 

**_benoculars: extra_ **

 

**_eddingotn: BITCHES_ **

 

**_billothy: stan_ **

 

**_staniel: Darling_ **

 

**_richiveld: HES BLUSHING LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER_ **

 

**_billothy: RICHIE SHUT UP BEFORE I THROW YOUR PHONE IN THE TOILET_ **

 

**_staniel: send pics or it didn’t happen._ **

 

**_bevemy: when stan types in all lowercases it’s like_ **

 

**_bevemy: we’ve enter a new demension_ **

 

**_staniel: DEMENSION BEVERLY_ **

 

**_bevemy: you’re typing too fucking loud for me rn_ **

 

**_staniel: bev are you high?_ **

 

**_bevemy: CHRIS IS THAT A WEED_ **

 

**_eddington: not again_ **

 

**_staniel: BEVERLY ANSWER ME_ **

 

**_bevemy: …_ **

 

**_staniel: OH MY GOD WHERE ARE YOU_ **

 

**_bevemy: IM HOTBOXING IN MY CAR AJFNIJAKD_ **

 

**_staniel: I’m on my way._ **

 

**_richiveld: AW WHAT THE FUCK GUYS I THOUGHT WE SAID NO HOTBOXING WITHOUT ME_ **

 

**_eddington: RICHIE_ **

 

**_richiveld: SORRY_ **

 

**_micholas: i wanna come_ **

 

**_benoculars: no_ **

 

**_micholas: no fun_ **

 

**_richiveld: bill your bf is getting high without you_ **

 

**_richiveld: that means he’s gonna drape himself over beverly and get all touchy feely with her_ **

 

**_eddington: you’re beggin to get your phone flushed, babe_ **

 

**_billothy: mm_ **

 

**_eddington: BILL DID U REALLY_ **

 

**_billothy: no i just hid it somewhere_ **

 

**_eddington: LMAO_ **

 

**_bevemy: i have questions_ **

 

**_eddington: go ahead, love_ **

 

**_bevemy: love :)_ **

 

**_bevemy: a few weeks ago_ **

 

**_bevemy: mike said “i’m fonna go to the mall”_ **

 

**_bevemy: in his instagram caption_ **

 

**_eddington: yes, b. i remember_ **

 

**_bevemy: right so like_ **

 

**_bevemy: is fonna a thicker version of finna?_ **

 

**_billothy: BEVERLY_ **

 

**_bevemy: STAN JUST LAUGHED LIKE A FUCKING BEAVER_ **

 

**_eddington: OH MY GOD WHAT DO BEAVERS LAUGH LIKE_ **

 

**_bevemy: ahuehuehuehue_ **

 

**_billothy: i wish i could fucking breathe_ **

 

 

> **_[PRIVATE MESSAGE: billothy + staniel]_ **

 

**_staniel: BBBREEEEAAATTHHEEEE_ **

 

**_billothy: oh my god_ **

 

**_staniel: Breathe._ **

 

**_staniel: beverly thinks you’re a furry_ **

 

**_billothy: WHY_ **

 

**_staniel: bweathe UwU._ **

 

**_billothy: STAN PLEASE_ **

 

**_staniel: hewwo -bevewy_ **

 

**_billothy: my gooddddd_ **

 

 

> **_[GROUP CHAT: OWULD]_ **

 

**_richiveld: bills not slick_ **

 

**_billothy: your mom says otherwise_ **

 

**_bevemy: OOHHHH_ **

 

**_micholas: William Steven Denbrough_ **

 

**_billothy: when did i tell you guys my government name??_ **

 

**_staniel: governmet_ **

 

**_staniel: the goddamn government_ **

 

**_bevemy: he got so serious just now yuo guys holy fuck_ **

 

**_staniel: they’re rotten. don’t trust ‘em ._ **

 

**_richiveld: careful stanny they’re monitoring the texts_ **

 

**_bevemy: RICHIE_ **

 

**_bevemy: HE ALMOST THREW HIS PHONE OUT THE WINDOW._ **

 

**_richiveld: ITS WHAT HE DESERVES HE WENT HOTBOXING WITHOUT ME._ **

 

**_richiveld: I’m Disappointed In You Too, Beverly._ **

 

**_bevemy: :(((_ **

 

**_benoculars: can’t leave this gc for three minutes without y’all going wild_ **

 

**_micholas: y’all_ **

 

**_benoculars: shUT_ **

 

**_richiveld: since when are you southern, benjamin?_ **

 

**_micholas: his boyfriend works on a farm on the countryside of derry, he’s gonna pick up some words._ **

 

**_richiveld: YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE_ **

 

**_billothy: he’s right_ **

 

**_staniel: hewwo_ **

 

**_bevemy: hewwwwooo_ **

 

**_richiveld: what the fuck is going on here on this day_ **

 

**_bevemy: LOOK AT RICHIE QUOTING VINES_ **

 

**_staniel: IF YOU HAVE HALF A BRAIN_ **

 

**_richiveld: bum bum bum_ **

 

**_bevemy: IF YOU LIKE MAKING LOVE AT MIDNIGHT_ **

 

**_bevemy: if you wike making wove a midnight_ **

 

**_richiveld: WHAT IS GOING ON_ **

 

**_eddington: richie it’s obvious_ **

 

**_eddington: beverly is implying bill is a furry_ **

 

**_staniel: HE DID THAT_ **

 

**_bevemy: WHOOP THEWE IT IS_ **

 

**_billothy: BEVERLY ENOUGH_ **

 

**_staniel: it’s funny because he hasn’t denied it_ **

 

**_richiveld: BILL SEWIOUSLY_ **

 

**_billothy: FFUUUUCCKKK._ **

 


	7. Taste The Fucking Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> turns out Butch and Bowers DO exist!

> WEDNESDAY [11:45 AM]

 

**_richiveld: Bitches_ **

 

**_benoculars: khé_ **

 

**_billothy: rich get off your phone_ **

 

**_bevemy: you guys shut up i hate feeling my ass buzz_ **

 

**_richiveld: ew_ **

 

**_eddington: shut_ **

 

**_micholas: whats up rich?_ **

 

**_bevemy: insensitive_ **

 

**_micholas: uhhh i love you with my whole heart perhaps?_ **

 

**_bevemy: ..._ **

 

**_bevemy: perhaps you are forgiven_ **

 

**_billothy: guys :(_ **

 

**_richiveld: uh oh he’s upset_ **

 

**_bevemy: don’t be upset lover boy <3 <3 <3_ **

 

**_micholas: the emojis are there foR A REASON_ **

 

**_billothy: beverly please_ **

 

**_staniel: I hate all of you_ **

 

**_richiveld: sure jan._ **

 

**_staniel: stan*_ **

 

**_billothy: you weren’t saying that yesterday..._ **

 

**_richiveld: *air horns*_ **

 

**_bevemy: exposed_ **

 

**_staniel: You should’ve just sat there and did your work, William._ **

 

**_eddington: guys stop we’re watching mulan >:(_ **

 

**_richiveld: just mute the chat eds_ **

 

**_micholas: DOES NO ONE IN THIS CHAT KNOW HOW TO USE EMOJIS_ **

 

**_eddington: noooo that’s mean_ **

 

**_eddington: and don’t call me eds. asshole._ **

 

**_richiveld: the two sides of: eddie kaspbrak_ **

 

**_bevemy: haha he’s so little it’s so funny when he gets mad_ **

 

**_eddington: off topic_ **

 

**_richiveld : doesnt matter baby. youre so small pur height difference could be considered a long distance relationship_ **

 

**_eddington: those relationships don’t last_ **

 

**_richiveld: i take it back_ **

 

**_benoculars: how tall are you anyways eddie?_ **

 

**_eddington: uhhhh five foot seven, maybe? don’t know_ **

 

**_bevemy: RICHIE ARENT YOU SIX FOOT_ **

 

**_richiveld: my height or my dick?_ **

 

**_bevemy: height dumbass_ **

 

**_richiveld: ‘twas a joke, beverly_ **

 

**_staniel: Richie used another comma,_ **

 

**_staniel: I’ve been summoned._ **

 

**_richiveld: OH_ **

 

**_richiveld: I ALMOST FORGOT WHY I TEXTED IN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE_ **

 

**_billothy: just tell us at lunch the bell just rung_ **

 

**_richiveld: fuck you bill i’m already typing_ **

 

**_staniel: this is how i walk into my house_ **

 

**_bevemy: SUP FUCKERS_ **

 

**_staniel: Why do you have my phone???_ **

 

**_bevemy: CUZ FUCK YOU THAT’S WHY_ **

 

**_benoculars: that’s richie_ **

 

**_richiveld: so i was skipping mr. brandy’s class today because he’s a boring homophobic piece of trash and i walked outside to see henry and butch (or is it belch??) butch is eating skittles and henry is laughing at something on his phone. butch says “what if i shoved skittles up your ass?” anD HENRY, WITHOUT LOOKING UP, THE MOST SERIOUS LOOK ON HIS FACE SAYS “guess i’ll be tasting the fucking rainbow”_ **

 

**_richiveld: and butch, looking at peace and content very softly goes “taste the fucking rainbow”_ **

 

**_bevemy: oh_ **

 

**_bevemy: my god_ **

 

**_billothy: that was beautiful_ **

 

> **_staniel_ ** _changed the groupchat name to:_ **_taste the fucking rainbow_ **

 

**_micholas: i don’t think i’ve ever laughed at something harder_ **

 

**_micholas: in my 17 years of living_ **

 

**_eddington: not even when richie learned how to salsa?_ **

 

**_staniel: QUIT SLANDERING MY SON HE DANCES SALSA INCREDIBLY_ **

 

**_bevemy: OUR SON** AND HE’S RIGHT HE’S A GRACEFUL DANCER_ **

 

**_richiveld: i love you two so much_ **

 

**_bevemy: Lola’s coming to lunch_ **

 

**_richiveld: OH SHIT_ **

 

 

> **_[2:45 PM]_ **

 

> **_billothy_ ** _changed their name to_ **_bill nye_ **

 

**_staniel: Oh, no._ **

 

**_bill nye: oh yes_ **

 

**_bevemy: bill,,_ **

 

**_richiveld: you guys need to let this happen it’ll pass_ **

 

**_bill nye: it wILL NOT_ **

 

**_benoculars: oh no_ **

 

**_eddington: what_ **

 

**_eddington: oh shit_ **

 

**_staniel: THIS ISN’T FAIR MIKE ISN’T HERE TO ENDURE THIS WITH US_ **

 

**_bevemy: WELL HES AT PRACTICE STAN_ **

 

**_staniel: I wanna die I wanna die I wanna die_ **

 

**_bill nye: riiicchhhiiieee_ **

 

**_richiveld: fuck_ **

 

**_bill nye: so a neutron walks into a bar_ **

 

**_bill nye: asks how much a drink is_ **

 

**_richiveld: I KNOW THIS ONE_ **

 

**_bill nye: WHAT IS IT BUB_ **

 

**_richiveld: THE BARTENDER SAYS “FOR YOU? NO CHARGE!”_ **

 

**_richiveld: UAFWJSAKNKA_ **

 

**_bill nye: YES RICHIE, EXCELLENT_ **

 

**_staniel: mother of god_ **

 

**_bill nye: bevvie_ **

 

**_bevemy: yes, baby_ **

 

**_bill nye: why’d the bear dissolve in the water_ **

 

**_bevemy: why, love?_ **

 

**_bill nye: cuz he was polar_ **

 

**_bevemy: brilliant_ **

 

 

> **_[PRIVATE MESAGE: bill nye + staniel]_ **

 

**_staniel: Bill_ **

 

**_bill nye: stan_ **

 

**_staniel: Please, cool it with the bad science jokes._ **

 

**_bill nye: u wanna know why they’re all bad?_ **

 

**_staniel: Indulge me_ **

 

**_bill nye: because all the good ones Argon_ **

 

**_staniel: Jesus_ **

 

**_bill nye: are u a charged atom?_ **

 

**_bill nye: because i’ve got my ion you ;)_ **

 

**_staniel: Cute._ **

 

**_bill nye: i know._ **

 

**_bill nye: Georgie wants you over, yknow_ **

 

**_staniel: Georgie always wants me over._ **

 

**_bill nye: i know I think he likes you more than i do_ **

 

**_staniel: he probably does tbh_ **

 

**_staniel: i can be over there around five i have to keep looking for a job_ **

 

**_bill nye: richie driving you?_ **

 

**_staniel: yeah we’re going now_ **

 

**_bill nye: alright, i’ll see you then._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as good as last chapter but i have good stuff cooking (for this GC AU and for another)


	8. ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stan has a sweet tooth

 

_WEDNESDAY  [10:54 PM]_

 

 ****[GROUP CHAT: THE GAY CLUB]

 

**_richiveld: i’ve had an epiphany_ **

 

**_staniel: dear god_ **

 

**_bill nye: WHAT HAPPENED_ **

 

**_bevemy: he just now realized that britney spears’ song if u seek amy is code for f-u-c-k me_ **

 

**_eddington: oh.. my god_ **

 

**_bevemy: DID YOU NOT KNOW_ **

 

**_staniel: what the fuck_ **

 

**_bill nye: i had to put my phone down for a second_ **

 

**_micholas: [bensdoingdeepthinking.jpg]_ **

 

**_benoculars: i listen to that song all the time..._ **

 

**_richiveld: and beverly is making me feel like an IDIOT_ **

 

**_staniel: BEVERLY_ **

 

**_bevemy: I THOUGHT EVERYONE KNEW_ **

 

**_staniel: he’s not an idiot >:(_ **

 

**_richiveld: tell her stan_ **

 

**_bevemy: alright richie my love i’m so sorry_ **

 

**_richiveld: :)))))_ **

 

**_richiveld: love ya bevvie_ **

 

**_bill nye: i love u 3_ **

 

**_bill nye: my sassies_ **

 

**_eddington: they’re great aren’t they_ **

 

**_micholas: mhm_ **

 

**_bevemy: richie’s hugging me and crying_ **

 

**_staniel: I LOVE YOU SON_ **

 

**_richiveld: LOVE YOU TOO DAD_ **

 

**_richiveld: speaking of wentworth_ **

 

**_staniel: what’d he do_ **

 

**_staniel: i’ll kick his ass, i swear_ **

 

**_bill nye: i’ll fucking help, what happened_ **

 

**_eddington: rich?_ **

 

**_richiveld: when i got home yesterday he started questioning where ive been like bro i was just here_ **

 

**_richiveld: and like he kept pushing but i didn’t answer so he went on screaming_ **

 

**_richiveld: AND MY MOM WOKE UP_ **

 

**_richiveld: AND THREW A WINE BOTTLE AT HIS HEAD_ **

 

**_richiveld: its not anything funny but i ran up to my room and laughed my ass off_ **

 

**_richiveld: AND THEN I HEAR_ **

 

**_richiveld: “MAGGIE YOU’RE WASTING GLASS”_ **

 

**_richiveld: oh my god it was the funniest shit ever_ **

 

**_staniel: but he didn’t hurt you_ **

 

**_richiveld: nO DAD HE DIDNT HURT ME_ **

 

**_staniel: good_ **

 

**_eddington: i woulda killed him_ **

 

**_bevemy: EDDIE_ **

 

**_eddington: he would’ve dIED_ **

 

**_benoculars: us any time your mom looks in your general direction_ **

 

**_richiveld: uhp big mood_ **

 

**_staniel: or when bev’s dad breathes her vicinity_ **

 

**_micholas: or when bill’s parents go anywhere near him_ **

 

**_bill nye: or when stan’s dad opens his mouth to speak_ **

 

**_richiveld: IM FEELING SO MUCH LOVE IN THIS CHILI’S Y’ALL_ **

 

**_eddington: good_ **

 

**_bill nye: we all love each other very much_ **

 

> **_bevemy changed eddington’s name to: gay asthmatic_ **

 

**_gay asthmatic: yup_ **

 

**_richiveld: spot on_ **

 

**_staniel: BEVERLY_ **

 

**_bevemy: STANLEY_ **

 

**_staniel: :)_ **

 

**_bevemy: you soft ass bitch_ **

 

**_staniel: I’M NOT._ **

 

**_bill nye: you so are_ **

 

**_staniel: BILL, HUSH_ **

 

_THURSDAY [10:43 AM]_

 

**_benoculars: I WANT A GOOD JEWISH BOY_ **

 

**_bevemy: WHO GOES TO TEMPLE_ **

 

**_richiveld: AND ʳᵉᵃᵈˢ ʰ_ ** ᶦ **_ˢ ᵗᵒʳᵃʰ_ **

 

**_staniel: SHUT THE FUCK UP_ **

 

**_bill nye: you guys summed me up in a vine_ **

 

**_staniel: …_ **

 

**_richiveld: he’s gonna MURDER us when he sees us, whew_ **

 

**_bevemy: he’s probably blushing like a motherfucker_ **

 

**_eddington: DING DING DING BEVERLY GOT ITT_ **

 

**_staniel: wowwww_ **

 

**_staniel: you’re all fakes_ **

 

> **_staniel_ ** _left the group chat._

 

**_richiveld: GODDAMN DRAMA QUEEN_ **

 

**_bevemy: i’m gonna fight him_ **

 

**_micholas: beverly please no_ **

 

**_bill nye: YOU GUYS_ **

 

**_eddington: this is the funniest shit ever he’s just pouting._ **

 

**_bill nye: you guys are in mr. cab’s right?_ **

 

**_richiveld: mr fucking cab_ **

 

**_micholas: oh dear god_ **

 

**_micholas: richie we KNOW_ **

 

**_bevemy: LOLA’S IN THERE TOO_ **

 

**_eddington: oh worm?_ **

 

**_eddington: i’ve never seen her??_ **

 

**_eddington: HOLY SHIT BEVERLY SHE IS!!_ **

 

**_bevemy: you’re an idiot_ **

 

**_richiveld: watch it marsh_ **

 

**_bevemy: or what tozier?_ **

 

**_benoculars: guys no fighting without stan here_ **

 

**_benoculars: i miss my father-in-law :(_ **

 

**_micholas: add him back_ **

 

**_eddington: he said no_ **

 

**_richiveld: too bad_ **

 

> **_richiveld_ ** _added_ **_staniel_ ** _back into the group_

 

**_staniel: just when i thought my life was getting better_ **

 

**_bevemy: ouch_ **

 

**_staniel: i’M SORRY BUT YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST_ **

 

**_staniel: i love you all very much though_ **

 

**_staniel: don’t tell richie_ **

 

**_richiveld: richie knows_ **

 

**_staniel: damn_ **

 

**_bill nye: i bet he’s crying_ **

 

**_richiveld: shut the fuck up bill_ **

 

**_staniel: don’t you two have the same class? why do you have to bet he’s crying?_ **

 

**_eddington: I GASPED_ **

 

**_eddington: BILL JUST WALKED IN_ **

 

**_eddington: STAN STARTED BLUSHING AGAIN_ **

 

**_eddington: HOLY SHIT I FEEL LIKE I’M IN A MOVIE_ **

 

**_bevemy: LMAODPWEKJ_ **

 

**_richiveld: WHATS HAPPENING EDDIE_ **

 

**_eddington: HOLD ON HOLD ON HOLD ON_ **

 

 

 

> **_[PRIVATE MESSAGES: misslola + bevemy]_ **

 

 

 

**_misslola: YO BILL JUST WALKED INTO MR. CAB’S ROOM_ **

 

**_misslola: HE AND STAN ARE SO CUTE_ **

 

**_misslola: BILL JUST LOOKED AT HIM AND STAN WENT RED THIS IS ADORABLE_ **

 

**_bevemy: FWEIUBFJKKW_ **

 

**_bevemy: you know it was me that got them together_ **

 

**_misslola: really?_ **

 

**_bevemy: hell yeah_ **

 

**_bevemy: i’m a natural matchmaker_ **

 

**_misslola: alright ma’am_ **

 

**_bevemy: i can feel the sarcasm_ **

 

**_misslola: awesome! it normally takes people a few months to get when i’m being sarcastic_ **

 

**_bevemy: are they stupid?_ **

 

**_misslola: i can only assume_ **

 

**_misslola: THEY SMILED AT EACH OTHER_ **

 

**_misslola: eddie is gonna break his phone if he keeps typing so hard_ **

 

**_bevemy: nah his phone will be fine. it’s survived a lot._ **

 

**_misslola: like what?_ **

 

**_bevemy: fall out of a window, flight of a stairs, a sink full of toothpaste (don’t ask), against rocks, into the quarry, god knows why it still works_ **

 

**_misslola: you expect too much of me_ **

 

**_misslola: i need to ask about he sink full of toothpaste_ **

 

**_bevemy: i’ll tell you about it later_ **

 

**_misslola: mmmk_ **

 

**_misslola: just out of curiosity_ **

 

**_misslola: are we hanging out later_ **

 

**_bevemy: lo_ **

 

**_misslola: WHY WAS THERE SO MUCH TOOTHPASTE IN THE SINK_ **

 

**_bevemy: STOP I’M GONNA WAKE UP MR. JOESPH_ **

 

**_misslola: he’s sleeping again??_ **

 

**_bevemy: he was sleeping before??_ **

 

**_misslola: yeS LMAO_ **

 

 

 

> **_[GROUP CHAT: TASTE THE FUCKING RAINBOW]_ **
> 
>  

 

**_eddington: BILL’S A LITTLE SHIT_ **

 

**_eddington: STAN IS GONNA DIE BECAUSE ALL THE BLOOD IS GOING TO HIS FACE_ **

 

**_eddington: STAN JUST HIT ME_ **

 

**_bevemy: HAHAHABA_ **

 

**_richiveld: I WANNA COMMEE_ **

 

**_bevemy: DO IT._ **

 

**_micholas: I’LL JOIN LET’S GO RICH_ **

 

**_eddington: I GET TO SEE MY BOYFRIEND??_ **

 

**_eddington: this day is going so well_ **

 

**_bevemy: i should go too right? to see lola?_ **

 

**_benoculars: beverly that’s adorable_ **

 

**_bevemy: shut up benjamin_ **

 

**_benoculars: cute cute cute_ **

 

**_bevemy: fuck it, i’m coming_ **

 

**_richiveld: ITS GONNA BE A PARTY!!_ **

 

 

> **_[11:29]_ **

 

**_richiveld: i’ll see you guys in detention_ **

 

**_bill nye: i did nothing wrong_ **

 

**_staniel: idk how eddie, ben and i ended up getting detention_ **

 

**_bevemy: lola did too_ **

 

**_benoculars: he was just pointing at people who looked suspicious_ **

 

**_eddington: well damn_ **

 

**_micholas: i breathed_ **

 

**_bevemy: lola’s upset eifonsfsjkesnsk_ **

 

**_richiveld: tell her we’ll make it up to her_ **

 

**_staniel: are we getting ice cream?_ **

 

**_eddington: oh my god_ **

 

**_staniel: richie, please_ **

 

**_bevemy: best friend calm down_ **

 

**_staniel: bevvie, please_ **

 

**_richiveld: yes darling we’re getting ice cream_ **

 

**_eddington: YES_ **

 

**_bill nye: YES YES YES_ **

 

**_bevemy: STAN IS TEARINGUP HE LOVES HIS ICE CREAM_ **

 

**_micholas: stan has a sweet tooth_ **

 

**_staniel: hell yeah i do_ **

 

**_staniel: why do you think i hang around bill so much_ **

 

**_bevemy: you guys are dating_ **

 

**_richiveld: because you two are together_ **

 

**_benoculars: you two are in a relationship, stan_ **

 

**_staniel: GOD I TRY TO MAKE ONE JOKE_ **

 

**_bill nye: it was funny babe_ **

 

**_staniel: blah_ **

 

**_micholas: so ice cream after detention_ **

 

**_bevemy: yes yes yes yes_ **

 

 

> **_[GROUP CHAT: GAY, POLY, BI, OH MY!]_ **

 

 

> **_bevemy_ ** _changed their name to_ **_wonder woman_ **
> 
>  

**_wonder woman: WE CAN CHANGE OUR NAMES IN DIFFERENT GROUP CHATS NOW YOU GUYS_ **

 

> **_richiveld_ ** _changed their name to_ **_the flash_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_staniel_ ** _changed their name to_ **_nightwing_ **
> 
>  

**_the flash: THIS IS SO SEXY_ **

 

**_nightwing: this is the best day ever_ **

 

**_the flash: you’re just excited about the ice cream_ **

 

**_nightwing: i am, i really am_ **

 

**_wonder woman: what movie are we watching tomorrow?_ **

 

**_the flash: LETS GO SEE HAPPY DEATH DAY_ **

 

**_wonder woman: is it any good_ **

 

**_nighwing: we don’t know beverly that’s why we have to go watch it_ **

 

**_wonder woman: don’t be a dick, stan_ **

 

**_the flash: can we plleeeeaasssseee_ **

 

**_wonder woman: yes baby_ **

 

**_nightwing: yeah for sure_ **

 

**_the flash: YES_ **

 

**_the flash: once again, the flash is victorious._ **

 

 

 

 

 


	9. richie appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three cheers for the birthday boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the timeline is weird so bare with it.

_SATURDAY [9:06 AM]_

 

> **_[GROUP CHAT: GAY, POLY, BI, OH MY!]_ **
> 
>  

**_wonder woman: so tell me why richie calls me at two am_ **

 

**_wonder woman: screaming about how twitter finally gave him 280 characters so that he can tweet about loving eddie even more_ **

 

**_nightwing: TOZIER, THAT’S SOFT._ **

 

**_the flash: i don’t recall_ **

 

**_wonder woman: you were probably at eddie’s house when you called me oh my god_ **

 

**_nightwing: HDJSJSKS_ **

 

**_wonder woman: stanny boy_ **

 

**_nightwing: what’s up angel_ **

 

**_the flash: this group chat is full of soft shit_ **

 

**_wonder woman: are you coming over_ **

 

**_nightwing: mhm_ **

 

**_nightwing: i have to grab something from bill’s but then i’ll be on my way_ **

 

**_wonder woman: perfect_ **

 

**_the flash: can i come?_ **

 

**_wonder woman: no baby_ **

 

**_nightwing: we’re gonna see you later rich_ **

 

**_the flash: yes but i like feeling included_ **

 

**_nightwing: RICHIE YOU’RE MAKING MY HEART SOFT FUCKING QUIT IT_ **

 

**_wonder woman: stan_ **

 

**_the flash: I BREATHED??_ **

 

**_wonder woman: baby i promise you we’ll see you later and we’ll hang out together for the rest of the weekend_ **

 

**_the flash: YYYAYYYY_ **

 

**_nightwing: what if i had plans_ **

 

**_wonder woman: you don’t_ **

 

**_nightwing: alright but_ **

 

**_nightwing: ok ur right_ **

 

**_nightwing: and i would’ve dropped them to hang out with richie anyways_ **

 

**_the flash: AND I FEEL LOVE IN THE CHILI’S TONIGHT_ **

 

**_wonder woman: good_ **

 

**_wonder woman: because we all love you very fucking much_ **

 

**_nightwing: like you know_ **

 

**_nightwing: how much_ **

 

**_nightwing: jake loves amy_ **

 

**_the flash: oh my god_ **

 

**_wonder woman: OH MY GOD_ **

 

**_nightwing: i love you that much_ **

 

**_nightwing: multiplied by a hundred_ **

 

**_the flash: CANT BELIEVE I’M CRYING IN THE MOTHERFUCKING CLUB RN_ **

 

**_the flash: STAN I HATE YOU_ **

 

**_the flash: BUT GODDAMN IT I LOVE YOU TOO MAN_ **

 

**_wonder woman: you two are something else_ **

 

**_nightwing: aND HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT MY WONDERFUL BEVERLY_ **

 

**_the flash: YES GET HER WITH THE LOVE_ **

 

**_nightwing: beverly i love you as much as the sun loves the moon_ **

 

**_wonder woman: GAY_ **

 

**_wonder woman: THATS FUCKING_ **

 

**_wonder woman: IM CRYING THATS_ **

 

**_wonder woman: BEST FRIEND YOU’RE SOFT AS FUCK HOW DOES DENBROUGH DEAL WITH YOU_ **

 

**_nightwing: lord you should see me with him_ **

 

**_wonder woman: wow it’s what you two deserve after pining after each other for four years_ **

 

**_the flash: FACTS ONLY_ **

 

**_the flash: that shit was getting old stan_ **

 

**_nightwing: i’m sorry didn’t eddie JUST ask you out?_ **

 

**_nightwing: after how many years beverly????_ **

 

**_the flash: YOU DONT HAVE TO TELL HIM BEVVY_ **

 

**_nightwing: that’s what i thought_ **

 

**_the flash: shut the fuck up_ **

 

**_the flash: i’m eating nuts_ **

 

**_the flash: nothing is better than nuts and red bull_ **

 

**_wonder woman: red bull_ **

 

**_nightwing: red bull nuts_ **

 

**_wonder woman: RED BULL NUTS_ **

 

**_the flash: UHDJSHYRE_ **

 

**_the flash: i love red bull_ **

 

**_nightwing: i haven’t had it in a while_ **

 

**_the flash: iss good_ **

 

**_the flash: [redbullandnuts.jpg]_ **

 

**_nightwing: bev i’m gonna be a little late because i’m buying richie an actual breakfast_ **

 

**_wonder woman: that’s fine babe_ **

 

**_the flash: not to be gross or anything but i’m actually so lazy ion wanna get uP i might pee in a bottle_ **

 

**_wonder woman: NO_ **

 

**_wonder woman: fuck i almost fell off my bed_ **

 

**_wonder woman: that was the scariest experience of my life_ **

 

**_nightwing: you are_ **

 

**_nightwing: so_ **

 

**_nightwing: fucking_ **

 

**_nightwing: dramatic_ **

 

**_wonder woman: I WISH I WAS FUCKING KIDDING_ **

 

**_wonder woman: ITS DARK IN MY ROOM AND HALF MY BODY WAS OFF THE BED IM SCARED_ **

 

**_the flash: still dramatic_ **

 

**_wonder woman: r00d_ **

 

**_the flash: always_ **

 

 

 

> **_[GROUP CHAT: RICHIE’S BIRTHDAY]_ **

 

 

 

**_head bitch: sup muhfuckers_ **

 

**_co head bitch: beverly please_ **

 

**_second-in-command: hello, eddie’s here_ **

 

**_delta delta: william’s here too_ **

 

**_michaelangelo: hey there demons, it’s me. ya boi._ **

 

**_benjamin franklin: i am also here_ **

 

**_head bitch: ok so stan and i are gonna get the party supplies today and drop themoff at ben’s_ **

 

**_co head bitch: everyone already has their presents for him right?_ **

 

**_second-in-command: of course_ **

 

**_delta delta: the wrapping sucks but yes_ **

 

**_co head bitch: i’ll fix it_ **

 

**_second-in-command: cute_ **

 

**_head bitch: FOCUS BITCHES_ **

 

**_head bitch: this is stan and my boy’s day_ **

 

**_head bitch: everything has to be perfect_ **

 

**_second-in-command: guess i’m chopped liver?_ **

 

**_head bitch: did you birth him?_ **

 

**_co head bitch: did you raise him?_ **

 

**_co head bitch: did you feed him?_ **

 

**_head bitch: did you show him love and support when he needed it most_ **

 

**_second-in-command: yes i’ve done almost all of those things i’m his boyfriend_ **

 

**_michaelangelo: we’ve all done all of those things except for birth him, and we’re not dating him_ **

 

**_delta delta: you two do know he’s not your actual child, right?_ **

 

**_co head bitch: HE MAY AS WELL BE._ **

 

**_head bitch: what are you talking about?_ **

 

**_head bitch: i have all of his baby pictures in my wallet_ **

 

**_co head bitch: in my wallet_ **

 

**_head bitch: in his wallet_ **

 

**_benjamin franklin: is lola coming_ **

 

**_head bitch: yes richie loves her_ **

 

**_co head bitch: it’s true they have way too much in common_ **

 

**_head bitch: why?_ **

 

**_benjamin franklin: i have to know how many i’m cooking for_ **

 

**_michaelangelo: i’ll probably have to go over there and help_ **

 

**_benjamin franklin: why else do i have you?_ **

 

**_michaelangelo: no other reason_ **

 

**_co head bitch: this is some soft shit_ **

 

**_delta delta: i thought i lost richie’s present and then i realized i hid it from georgie._ **

 

**_co head bitch: and then there’s you_ **

 

**_delta delta: you love me_ **

 

**_co head bitch: yeah sure sure_ **

 

**_head bitch: anyways_ **

 

**_michaelangelo: bev’s all lonely_ **

 

**_second-in-command: richie said he’s talking to lola rn bev_ **

 

**_head bitch: AAWWWWW_ **

 

**_head bitch: my babies_ **

 

**_co head bitch: remember when they met_ **

 

**_delta delta: eddie said something and she went “that’s what she said” under her breath_ **

 

**_head bitch: richie looked so happy_ **

 

**_second-in-command: he looked fucking adorable_ **

 

**_benjamin franklin: when does he not?_ **

 

**_second-in-command: you right_ **

 

**_head bitch: WHEW BEN_ **

 

**_co head bitch: alright ben you’re right._ **

 

> **_michaelangelo_ ** _changed the group name to_ **_richie appreciation_ **
> 
>  

**_co head bitch: beverly we do this to all of our group chats_ **

 

**_second-in-command: same_ **

 

**_delta delta: it’s what he deserves!_ **

 

**_head bitch: AMEN_ **

 

 

 

> **_[PRIVATE MESSAGES: apollo (richie) + janus (lola)]_ **

 

 

**_janus: so then basically it’s revealed she loves carlos AND francisco_ **

 

**_janus: which makes shit so much more complicated_ **

 

**_apollo: GOD I LOVE IT ALREADY_ **

 

**_apollo: i wanna watch it even though you spoiled half of it already_ **

 

**_janus: are you gonna watch it in european spanish?_ **

 

**_apollo: i’m gonna have to_ **

 

**_apollo: i don’t like when the voices don’t match up with their mouths._ **

 

**_janus: neither do i_ **

 

**_apollo: sooo….._ **

 

**_janus: what’s up?_ **

 

**_apollo: are you and bev gonna go on any more dates?_ **

 

**_janus: UH_ **

 

**_janus: i hope so…_ **

 

**_apollo: so you like her?_ **

 

**_janus: yeah_ **

 

**_janus: DON’T SHOW HER THIS_ **

 

**_apollo: i wONT_ **

 

**_apollo: you guys should bake a cake or something_ **

 

**_apollo: for me_ **

 

**_apollo: for my birthday_ **

 

**_janus: WHENS YOUR BIRTHDAY?_ **

 

**_janus: ARE YOU HAVING A PARTY?_ **

 

**_janus: CAN I COME?_ **

 

**_apollo: ITS ON THE SEVENTH OF MARCH_ **

 

**_janus: THATS SO CLOSE WTF_ **

 

**_apollo: idk if i’m having a party tbh i’ll have to ask everyone_ **

 

**_apollo: BUT IF I DO END UP HAVING ONE FOR SURE YOU’RE COMING_ **

 

**_janus: a day dedicated to loving and appreciating richie_ **

 

**_janus: sounds AWESOME_ **

 

**_apollo: you.._ **

 

**_apollo: i think i love you_ **

 

**_janus: SORRY BUD I’M SPOKEN FOR_ **

 

**_janus: kinda_ **

 

**_apollo: AW_ **

 

**_apollo: and BITCH ME TOO_ **

 

**_janus: eddie_ **

 

**_apollo: THATS MY BOYFRIEND_ **

 

**_janus: THATS SO CUTE OH MY GOD_ **

 

**_apollo: date beverly and you can say that about her_ **

 

**_janus: are you hitting on me for her?_ **

 

**_apollo: yes_ **

 

**_janus: nice_ **

 

**_apollo: thank_ **

 

**_janus: ya welc_ **

 

**_apollo: GOD YOU’RE SO COOL_ **

 

**_janus: THANK YOU_ **

 

 

 

> **_[GROUP CHAT: TASTE THE FUCKING RAINBOW]_ **

 

 

> **_richiveld_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Lola’s #1 Fan_ **

 

**_Lola’s #1 Fan: anyways_ **

 

**_bevemy: RICHIE_ **

 

**_Lola’s #1 Fan: yes maam_ **

 

**_staniel: told you_ **

 

**_staniel: they’re too similar. now we have two richies_ **

 

**_eddington: is that really a bad thing?_ **

 

**_staniel: bitch, i wasn’t complaining._ **

 

**_eddington: watch your mouth_ **

 

**_staniel: or what? you’re five eight_ **

 

**_eddington: WILL YOU GUYS STOP DRAGGING MY HEIGHT INTO EVERYTHING_ **

 

**_Lola’s #1 Fan: STOP HARASSING HIM STANLEY_ **

 

**_staniel: shut up you’re probably laughing_ **

 

**_bevemy: he for sure is_ **

 

**_eddington: traitor_ **

 

**_Lola’s #1 Fan: I BREATHED_ **

 

**_bevemy: are you guys talking about me_ **

 

**_Lola’s #1 Fan: no we’re obviously talking about eddie, beverly_ **

 

**_Lola’s #1 Fan: scroll in the chat_ **

 

**_bevemy: I MEANT YOU AND LOLA, SON._ **

 

**_Lola’s #1 fan: I KNOW LMAO_ **

 

**_bill nye: jesus i hate you guys_ **

 

**_staniel: that’s my line_ **

 

**_micholas: i need more flannels_ **

 

**_micholas: bill come to the mall with me_ **

 

**_bill nye: okkkaaayyyyy_ **

 

**_staniel: ah yes_ **

 

**_staniel: my son and my boyfriend, bonding._ **

 

**_Lola’s #1 Fan: can i come_ **

 

**_bevemy: RICHIE STAN AND I ARE COMING TO YOU WDYM_ **

 

**_Lola’s #1 Fan: OH YEEAAAHHHH_ **

 

**_Lola’s #1 Fan: some other time_ **

 

**_micholas: of course._ **

 

**_Lola’s #1 Fan: I love you guys._ **

 

**_staniel: love you too, richie._ **

 

**_bevemy: we love you more_ **

 

**_eddington: i’m late but i love you most (suck it losers)_ **

 

**_bevemy: rude_ **

 

**_micholas: <3<3<3<3<3_ **

 

**_benoculars: i love you to richiveld_ **

 

**_bill nye: the chili’s is full, rich._ **

 

**_Lola’s #1 Fan: I know, big bill. I can feel it._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> richie gets love in every chapter but i went on with it because it's what he deserves?

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a bunch of nonsense but i hopw you enjoyed!


End file.
